Changing clothes
by CutieZofia
Summary: One shot, Bella trying to decide what to wear for Carlisle. Smut-alert, Carlisle & Bella. Please read and review! :


_Hey guys, this is my first try at Twilight. I was a fan way back, then it fell out of my life but a week ago I stumbled across a great Carlsile/Bella fic and fell in love. Yeah, this one isn't very frendly to Edward but not horrible either. Including smut, bit worried about that so hoefully you don't hate it. :)_

_Not mine, not making money_

* * *

><p>I was standing in the middle of the enourmous wardrobe that by bestfriend Alice had shopped for me. It was twice as large as the bedroom when I had lived with my father in that old house in Forks. Granted I still lived here but now I was living with the man of my dreams. I realized my great love for him during the horrible "accident" that happened a few days before I was to move out from my dad's house and in with my, now ex, boyfriend Edward Cullen. He got mad as I asked him why he couldn't change me into what he was, a vampire that is, and he pushed me down the stairs. Hitting my head on every step on my way down, I was too hurt to ever survive, unless I was turned. Edward still refused, wanting to "save" me so bad that he was willing to let me die.<p>

Luckily Alice had seen the accident and sent Jasper and Carlisle to my rescue. While Jasper kept Edward away from me, Carlisle did the thing I longed most. He bit down at my neck and changed me. While the venom was burning me from the inside Edward slipped away from Jasper and saw Carlisle change me and got so mad that it took Jasper and Emmett to get him out of the house. Carlisle remained with me and carried me to his house. Later I was told that Edward had run away from his brother's and after that moment he was never seen or heard from again.

That was a hard blow to the Cullen clan as Esme had died in a vampire attack a few years ago. Carlisle and I had had many late night discussions after that, he had told me everything about him and I had told him everything about me. He had also confessed that he hadn't been in love with Esme in many decades and I had told him that I hadn't been in love with Edward in ages. His constant controlling and they way he looked down at me was too much for me, I wasn't as fragile as a glass statue. That was miles away from Carlisle, he talked to me as equals not like to a child. He took my hand in the stairs, without thinking about if I would break, he helped me and I fell in love with him every single day more and more.

Then when I opened my new eyes four days after the accident I felt that my feelings had intensified during my burning. I could feel him with every pore in my body, I could smell him, the sweet aroma of cinnamon, apple and a hint of vanilla hit me like a brick wall, and that was the only thing I could think about. The silent breathing from across the room and I noticed that I paced my breathing to his, mimicking him. I lifted myself from the bed and stared into his perfect eyes, the eyes that I had fallen in love with for so many months, if not years ago. The golden eyes looked amused at me as I quickly scanned the room and then returned my gaze to him. He was even more stunning than I had ever noticed as a human, his features were more defined and the small scars on his neck more prominent. I watched him take small steps towards me and I gave him my hand. He smelled so wonderful, the skin on his hand now warm against my now as ice cold hand. I smiled to him and sighed. This felt so right.

"You look more stunning as ever." he murmured to me and his eyes darkened. He leaned in and placed the softest kiss on my marble lips and I sighed happily and leaned in to deepen the kiss. That kiss led to the most amazing night ever.

I smiled to myself and gazed at the clothes in front of me trying to decide what I should wear today. Carlisle was due to return to our home soon and I wanted to be ready for him. We had moved to our own house just outside Forks a few years ago so that we could have some privacy from the others. They too seemed to be pleased about that, as our nightly… sounds bothered them. Well not Emmett, but then again he bothered us with his remarks.

My thoughts were interrupted by my fiancé wrapping his gentle hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I heard him sigh happily and I leaned against his frame, resting my head on his chest.

"Hello, my love." he murmured in my ear and smiled. He made my still heart beat with love every day.

"Hello darling. How was your day?" I said and inhaled the sweet, sweet aroma of him that lingered in the air.

"The same old, the same old. I missed you so much." he answered me and placed a kiss on my shoulder. The fire in my body intensified, like it did every time he touched me, kissed me or looked at me. "How was yours?"

"Nothing special. I was trying to decide what to wear for you tonight." I murmured and turned around. "But I got lost in the memories."

I looked up into his golden eyes,that were filled with love, lust, desire and a hint of amusement.

"What kind of memories?" He asked me and I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Well, I couldn't wear the purple silk dress…"

"Why's that?" he murmured to me and kissed my jaw.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about that night I wore it, the dinner, the ride back home and…" I whispered and placed a light kiss on his collarbone.

"And… what?" his voice was husky with desire and I felt his hands roam lower and lower until they where finally resting on my ass. I knew he remembered that night but decided to play along. I let my hands roam his abs and placed kisses all over him.

"And… I remembered the way you kissed me, the way you touched me, the way our bodies melted together. I remember the pleasure, the feeling when you…"

I was silenced by his lips fearvesly pressed against mine and sooner than I knew I was on my back on the king sized bed in our bedroom and a god was above me, kissing and biting me as he roamed my body.

"oh god, Carlisle!" I moaned as his hands slipped under my shirt and under my bra. I felt him kiss my my stomach. I reached down and ran my hands through his hair.

"You like that?" he murmured as I felt him rip away my shirt and bra. His lips connected with my nipple as he kissed and sucked on it. I gasped at the sensation, the fire building inside me. I arched my back, desperately wanting to feel him.

"Oh god, yeah… " I moaned as he moved to the other breast, continuing the torture. "God, Carlisle I need you…"

"You do?" He murmured and placed wet kisses on my stomach, his hands pulling my shorts away. "And what do you want me to do?"

He spread my legs, revealing the wetness seeping from me. I heard him inhale slowly and lick his lips.

"God Isabella, you're so wet for me. " I moaned at his words and gasped when he licked me all the way, slightly sucking on my clit as he pushed three fingers into me.

"Carlisle, oh god, Carlisle! I'm so close, please I need you inside me!" I cried as he continued to slowly torture me.

"As you wish my love." He said and I didn't have the time to miss the contact before he pounded into me hard and filled me completely. My cries of pleasure were silenced by his lips crashing against mine as he slowly pulled himself out and then filled me again. My hands found the way to his blonde hair and I weaved my fingers in it.

His finger's found my clit as he continued to pound into me. I moaned of pleasure as he circled my clit and bring me closer and closer to the edge.

"Come with me Bella, come with me." he said to me and I clinged onto him as he was the one to save me, and it surely was like that.

"God, I'm so close!" I cried and arched my back. I felt his fingers do their magic down there and Millions and millions of stars erupted in front of my eyes as I cried his name and he cried mine, coming inside of me.

I breathed heavily as I felt him pull me close to him. We both breathed heavily considering that we didn't need to breath. He traced his fingers on my spine and I placed a kiss on his collarbone. Then it dawned to me.

"Gosh, I can't use those shorts again!" I sighed and felt him chuckle. "But I would change anything, love."

He smiled at me and hugged me closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong> Was it horrible, great?_


End file.
